Шаблон:Disambig
_FORCETOC__ } | }| } | } }} | LogoSize = } | } }} | Image = } | } }} | ImageText = } | } }} | Image2 = } | } }} | Image2Text = } | } }} | MainPage = } | } }} | MainPage2 = } | } }} | Description = } | } }} | AltID = } | } }} | Era1 = } | } }} | Era2 = } | } }} | Links Line = }} | } | } }} | LogoSize = } | } }} | Image = } | }}} }} | ImageText = } | } }} | Image2 = } | } }} | Image2Text = } | } }} | MainPage = } | } }} | MainPage2 = } | } }} | Description = } | } }} | AltID = } | } }} | Era1 = } | } }} | Era2 = } | } }} | Links Line = }} }} } | } }} } /Images | 1 }} | See Also Titles | * Comic series featuring }} /Covers | * [[ /Covers|Cover Gallery: ]] }} /Images | * Catalogued images related to }} }| }}} }} } | Minor Characters } }} | }} | }| | }} This is the disambiguation page. } | Current alternate identity: }|[}} | } | }}} }} }} } | } }} } /Images | 1 }} | See Also Titles | * Comic series featuring }} /Covers | * [[ /Covers|Cover Gallery: ]] }} /Images | * Catalogued images related to }} }| }}} }} } | Minor Characters } }} | }} }} Usage Empty Syntax (One Character) Empty Syntax (Two Characters) Optional Fields | Image2 = For a second highlighted version | MainPage2 = For a second highlighted version's Main Page | Era(1/2) = On two-page disambigs, this indicates the era to which each version the character belongs. If un-entered, it will simply say "Previous" and Current" | Description = GENERAL DESCRIPTION FOR THE DISAMBIG NAME | Alternate Versions = MANUAL LINK TO ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF THE PAGENAME. DEFAULT: #Alternate Versions | Teams = MANUAL LINK TO TEAMS OF THE PAGENAME. DEFAULT: #Teams | Comics = MANUAL LINK TO COMICS FEATURING THE PAGENAME. DEFAULT: Comics: | Movies = MANUAL LINK TO MOVIES or MOVIE VERSIONS OF THE PAGENAME. DEFAULT: #Movies | Television = MANUAL LINK TO TELEVISION SERIES OR TELEVISION VERSIONS OF THE PAGENAME. DEFAULT: #Television | Video Games = MANUAL LINK TO VIDEO GAME VERSIONS OF OR VIDEO GAMES FEATURING THE PAGENAME. DEFAULT: #Video Games | SeeAlso = SEE ALSO THESE OTHER PAGES | Minor = MINOR VERSIONS OF THE PAGENAME | Logo = LOGO IMAGE FOR THE PAGE | LogoSize = SIZE OF THE LOGO IMAGE (DEFAULT: 100px) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Disambiguation Pages Note __NOEDITSECTION__ D Category:Headers